Hora De Aventura - Enchanted
by alexdream13
Summary: finn está dolido luego de que la dulce princesa lo rechazara pero sus amigos jake, marshall y gumball trataran de cambiar eso cuando van a un bar. (en este fic todos son humanos)


Hora De Aventura - Enchanted

Summary: (en este fic todos son humanos) finn está dolido luego de que la dulce princesa lo rechazara pero sus amigos jake, marshall y gumball trataran de cambiar eso cuando van a un bar

Descargo: yo no soy dueño de la serie hora de aventura ese es pendlenton ward, solo soy dueño de los personajes que creo y cualquier semejanza de personajes u otra cosa es solo coincidencia. Tampoco lo soy del tema Enchanted ese es propiedad de Owl City

Recuerden visitar mi perfil para ver otras historias y en el caso de que no entiendan las descripciones que les hago en una historia visiten mi perfil en tumblr ahí van a estar todas las imágenes y canciones que use en los song fic

Iban cuatro jóvenes caminando por las calles, uno iba pateando todo lo que se le cruzaba mientras sus amigos lo miraban con caras tristes, uno de ellos pálido de cabello negro se le acerco por la espalda y lo agarro de forma que empezó a frotar sus nudillos sobre la cabellera rubia de su amigo

-ya para finn me estas poniendo nervioso, llevas pateando como diez contenedores de basura cinco ancianas y dos chihuahuas- bromeo el paliducho mientras lograba sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo rubio

-para marshall...me rindo- bromeo finn mientras se separaba de su amigo, los otros que estuvieron callados los dirigieron a un café de la ciudad

-como sea, finn salgamos hoy en la noche así te despejas ¿quieres?- pregunto marshall mientras adivinaba la respuesta de su amigo y lo sujetaba del cuello y otra vez hacia lo de la vez anterior, ya de noche todos estaban en la casa de los hermanos, marshall iba con una remera oscura y sobre ella una camisa con mangas cortas color gris, también unos pantalones negros con gris y sus zapatos botas all star rojas, gumball tenía una camisa rosa manga larga y unos pantalones formales vainilla y unos zapatos color café

-gumball vamos a salir no a la iglesia- bromeo marshall mientras veía el atuendo de su amigo que le respondió levantándole un dedo

-hola chicos- hablo finn mientras bajaba las escaleras con su ropa que era una remera blanca con letras negras y un jean color azul oscuro acompañado por sus all star negras, jake bajo al poco tiempo con su remera color crema acompañado por su chaqueta dorada de la suerte, también tenía unos jeans como los de su hermano y unas all star amarillas

-muy bien vamos- hablo marshall mientras había la puerta y se iba con sus amigos a un pequeño club que conocía llamado "reino", al llegar vieron que tenia forma de castillo y tenia carteles que decía "fiesta dulce", los chicos entraron y vieron a un montón de gente bailando, ellos lo pasaron bien en la parte del bar pero lo que ignoraban es que finn todavía seguía mal por su rechazo pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos, de momento vio a una bella joven de pelo rojo tomando algo con las que parecían ser sus amigas

There I was a again tonight

Forcing layghter, fakin smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting etes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanthing to meet you

La joven se fue acercando a finn mientras sus amigas se iban a bailar y los amigos del joven vieron que estaba muy entretenido y se fueron alejando dejándolos solos en la barra, cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro se pudo ver el sonrojo de cada uno

-hola soy finn- hablo tímidamente el muchacho rubio mientras tomaba un poco de agua, la joven lo miro un segundo y luego sonrió

-me llamo soleith pero dime soly es un gusto- respondió la joven mientras tomaba un poco de una bebida roja

Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"

Across the room, you silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The payful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

All I can say is it enchanting to meet you

Oh soleith I was so Enchanted tomeet you too

Ya se hacía tarde y los jóvenes se tuvieron que ir, cosa que no le dio a finn tiempo de pedirle el número de teléfono a la joven pelirroja ya que gumball se había pasado de copas, finn la saludo y se fue deseando poder quedarse un rato mas pero su hermano no se lo permitía ya que desde que decidió vivir con su hermano para poder ser músico él dijo que respetaría todo lo que le dijera, todo el camino el fue con una sonrisa a pesar de que llevaba a gumball que tenía un potente olor a alcohol

-finn ¿estás bien? Estas más rojo que un tomate- hablo jake mientras hablaba con su novia la cual tenía el apodo de arcoíris, ya que siempre tenía mínimo 6 colores encima

-si es solo que me cuesta llevar a este borrachín- bromeo finn mientras fingía que gumball era pesado

-yo no soy borracho...tu si lo eres tonto...te odio...no es broma te amo hermano- hablaba sin sentido el ex elegante joven mientras abrazaba a finn, todo el resto del camino fue así hasta que llegaron a la casa,

-¿Cómo te fue con la chica?- pregunto jake mientras su hermano entraba a su habitación, él le sonrió un segundo

-creo que tocare ahí de ahora en adelante- hablo finn mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto

This night is sparkling,

don't you let it go

I'm wondestruck,

Blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was Enchanted to meet you too

En el hogar no se escuchaba nada todos se durmieron, salvo uno que daba vueltas a cado lado mientras veía su reloj que marcaba las dos de la madrugada

-¿le gustare?- se pregunto finn mientras continuaba dando vueltas y se preguntaba más cosas

-es un gusto- sonaba en la cabeza del joven mientras se acordaba de la pequeña charla que tuvo con la joven

-me encanto conocerte- pensó el humano mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro

The lingering question kept me up

2 am, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say

Hey, It was enchanting to meet you

Oh soleith I was so Enchanted to meet you too

En la mañana finn ya estaba en la mesa comiendo un desayuno y se podía ver como había otros platos para sus amigos que lo miraban asombrado

-¿finn?- hablo marshall mientras se sentaba en la mesa y veía la comida que preparo su joven

-buenos días marshall- respondió feliz el chico rubio mientras también se sentaba a comer, al poco rato llego gumball con una jaqueca que su pálido amigo aprovecho para empezar a tocar toda la tarde, jake se había ido cuando termino de comer con arcoíris

-vayamos a caminar- hablo gumball luego de sentirse mejor y pelear un rato con marshall, finn que estaba escuchando música se levanto y acompaño a sus amigos a un centro comercial cercano donde marshall se fue con una joven rubia que extrañamente le gustaba el rock pese a verse como una chica de pop

-amigo no voltees pero ahí viene candy- hablo el chico de pelo rosado mientras veía como se acercaba la chica que rechazo a finn a una mesa donde ellos estaban sentados tomando café

-hola chicos- dijo feliz la joven de pelo rosado a sus amigos, gumball se limito a hacer un gesto de saludo con la mano y finn la ignoro un segundo mientras él pensaba sobre la chica que conoció

And this is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name untill I see you again

These are the words I heldback

As I was leaving too son

I was Enchanted to meet you too

-tierra a finn quiero hablar contigo- hablo candy mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara del chico

-los dejare hablar solos nos vemos al rato finn- agrego gumball mientras se iba con su café en mano, finn solo pensó una cosa

-tendré que pagar su café- se dijo mentalmente el muchacho rubio mientras veía irse a su amigo y sus últimos billetes

-finn quiero que salgamos- soltó la joven mientras tomaba la mano del joven rubio que con esas palabras lo hizo salir de su trance

-¿qué?- fue lo único que respondió el humano mientras veía como ella tomaba aire para responderle

-porque eres tan bueno conmigo, mi mejor amigo también me gusta que te guste la música y no me importa la edad y sobre todo me di cuenta lo lindo que eres viendo esto- aclaro la joven mientras contaba todas las razones porque le gustaba y sacaba una foto de ellos

-no lo lamento pero no- hablo el joven mientras apartaba su mano de la chica que lo miraba triste

-¿hay alguien más?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas la joven de cabello rosado, finn solo se limito a asentir y recibir una bofetada de la chica

-candy podemos ser solo amigos- hablo finn mientras tomaba su mano antes de que se fuera, la princesa volteo a verlo aun con lagrimas y rio un segundo

-finn tienes novia como vamos a ser amigos- dijo la joven mientras finn le aclaraba que solo le gustaba la muchacha pelirroja

-yo si te amo quien sabe si ella te va a corresponder- soltó candy mientras se iba y dejaba a un pensativo finn, el joven rubio fue a su casa y trato de quitarse las palabras de su ex amiga de la cabeza

Please don't be un love with someone else

Please don't Hve somebody waiting on you

Please don't be un love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Todos los días tocaba en el bar de aquella vez y siempre se decía lo mismo antes de empezar a tocar junto con sus amigos. Pero todos los días ella no aparecía llego a pasar un año en el que siempre iba a tocar, todo el público se ponía loco los fines de semana en que tocaba el joven con su banda y desde hacía unos seis meses había empezado a tocar como solista los días de semana

-finn ella no vendrá- hablo candy tratando de que su amigo dejara de actuar así y se centrara en ella o en una de las chicas que empezaron a ir a sus conciertos

-ella va a venir lo juro- respondía tercamente el joven mientras continuaba haciendo la misma rutina todos los días, así el tiempo paso y decidió irse con sus amigos a una gira, pero un día antes de irse toco un tema especial que había estado escribiendo mientras se acordaba de todo lo que soleith le hizo sentir, el comenzó a cantar y mientras lo hacia se descubría que comenzaba de una forma muy triste pero cerca del final se descubría que lo que en realidad era es una promesa que cantaba finn en forma de balada, al terminar el se bajo del escenario y se quedo esperando hasta la hora que estaba por cerrar el bar, el cantinero lo vio un segundo y luego se acerco a el

-¿problemas de amor finn?- pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba al muchacho, que llego a conocer de la cantidad de espectáculos que dio

-hola hunson si es solo que...me gusta una chica y solo la vi una vez y ahora no la puedo olvidar...también me voy a ir de gira por un tiempo- respondió el humano mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-¿sabes? A mí me paso lo mismo con una joven yo fui persistente con una chica y fui muy feliz con ella el año que estuvimos juntos- hablo el cantinero mientras le servía más agua al rubio

-¿un año?- pregunto mientras su amigo sacaba una foto del con una muchacha de pelo oscuro

-ella me dio los dos mejores regalos de mi vida, uno su amor incondicional y dos una hermosa hija- respondió el hombre mientras terminaba de juntar unas sillas con finn

-¿papa?- se escucho una voz que provenía de una joven que tenía un gran parecido con la chica de la foto

-hola hija ahora voy...finn cierra cuando te vayas- hablo el cantinero mientras se iba con su hija y les daba las llaves al joven

-hey finn ¿sabes escuche que Londres es un buen lugar para una gira?- hablo la joven de nombre marceline mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le hacía señas que mirara su teléfono

-gracias- pensó finn luego de revisar su teléfono fue a decirle a sus amigos adonde irían, los días pasaron y ya llevaban una semana en Londres donde cosecharon una gran fama

-hola- leyó soleith mientras veía una nota que está en la mesa que se sentaba todos los días, al poco tiempo llego uno de los meseros que le entrego una bebida roja que era la que le encantaba tomar, "voltea" decía la nota que ahora tenía el vaso de la bebida, ella hizo caso a la nota y se quedo en shock con lo que vio

-hola- hablo finn mientras estaba sentado en otra mesa cercana con su teléfono celular, la joven se acerco a él y lo abrazo derramando unas lágrimas

-MI PAPA ES UN TIRANO...ME OBLIGO A VENIR AQUÍ...Y LUEGO NO PUDE ESCRIBIRTE PERO VI CADA UNO DE TUS...- trato de excusarse la princesa pero finn la abrazo de forma que la callo un momento mientras el besaba su frente

-te amo- dijo finn mientras la princesa se alejaba un poco de el

-yo también te amo- respondió soleith mientras se paraba de puntas de pie y besa al héroe, en el celular de finn se veía un mensaje de texto de sus amigos diciéndoles que iban a firmar con una disquera pronto y otro de marceline que mostraba una foto de ella y soleith con lo que parecía ser el big ben de fondo

I was never in love with someone else

I never had somebody waiting on me

'Cause you were all of my dreams come true

And I just wish you knew

Soleith I Love You


End file.
